Phantom of the Opera
by khanso1
Summary: What would have happened if she had picked phantom instead of Raoul


Phantom of the Opera

Prologue: What would have happened if Christine would have picked Phantom instead of Raoul? Here is the answer.

Christine rips off the phantoms mask and sees his hideous deformity. She's taken aback completely, she wasn't expecting that.

"Phantom…" she whispers under her breath.

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous". He sobs into his hands.

Raoul stands there with the rope around his neck in shock as he's gasping for air, he can't believe what is happening. He is also kind of relieved the phantom looks the way he does, Christine has had an odd obsession with him because of his alluring music, and maybe now she would see the truth about him.

Christine crawls over to phantom and grabs his wrists and pulls them away from his face, she turns the deformity towards her to see better. Tears are streaming down his face, she leans in and kisses his deformed face. He leans back shocked and stunned.

Raoul grows furious and starts pulling at the rope but that only causes it to tighten so he stops.

"You are even more beautiful than your music" Christine says to the phantom.

He has no idea what to do, he just sits there stunned, and then grabs Christine's flawless face and kisses her with everything he has.

Raoul screams as loud as he can, they stop abruptly and Christine gets up and runs over to him.

Christine looks at him and says "Raoul, I am so sorry. But I love phantom, and marrying you wouldn't be fair to you". She picks up a piece of broken glass off the floor and cuts the rope.

Raoul falls to his knees with his hands around his aching throat and neck. Christine kneels down in front of him and they share a warm embrace.

He lets go of Christine and walks over to phantom.

"You take good care of my girl you hear? She deserves nothing but the best" Raoul says to phantom.

Phantom and him shake hands firmly and just gives a nod.

Raoul looks back at Christine "goodbye my love", then he walks away, never to be seen again.

Phantom and Christine run to each other and fill each other's arms. Christine has never been so relieved to be in his arms, he begins to hum softly to her and she soon begins to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder.

He picks Christine up in his arms and walks her over to the bed and lays her down gently. He kisses her forehead and tucks her in and lets her drift off to sleep.

Christine slowly opens her eyes, she looks around confused about where she is at. She sits up and hears the piano and immediately knows she's in the phantoms layer. She begins to hum along, after all, it is the song he wrote for her to sing in the opera.

She gets up and goes to look in the broken mirror to fix her hair and make sure she looks at least a little presentable.

All of a sudden she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see the phantom, with his mask back, it gave him a very defined face and attracted her to him so much.

She softly smiles and grabs the hand on her shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" asks phantom.

Christine smiles and says "better than I ever have."

She walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench and pats the seat next to her, motioning for him to sit next to her. He walks over more than agreeably and sits down.

"Will you play my song?" she asks.

He kisses her and starts running his fingers over the keys in the most melodic of ways. Christine begins to sing, the music they make together is just captivating, it draws you in and you don't pull away until it's over.

The song finishes and they sit in silence for a few minutes and just take it in.

Christine sighs a little and turns to the phantom "so what do we do now?"

He looks at her and says "well, I think we make a life together. We love each other, learn together, grow together, and make children together."

Christine giggles and agrees that sounds like a wonderful idea.

She lays her head down on his shoulder and thinks of Raoul for just a moment and how different life would be if she would have chosen him. For just a brief second she worries she may have made the wrong choice, but then phantom begins to play again, and right then she knows that this was the right decision. She loves phantom with all her heart, and she has since the second she heard him play for her and sing to her.

As Christine laid her head on his shoulder he began to play, he thinks back to the first time he ever heard Christine sing, he fell in love immediately and knew he wanted her for his own. He couldn't believe she actually choose him, a hideous beast, over Raoul, a handsome young man who loved her. He knew he loved her so much though, and he would try to give her everything she ever wanted. It would be hard, he would have to go out of his comfort zone, but he wanted her to stay with him forever, and be happy with him forever. He would do everything in his power to make this love burn forever.

*3 years later*

"Mommy!" a little boy shrieks from his bedroom.

Christine runs into the room to find her son, John, standing up in his bed.

"Mommy look what I can do!" John exclaims with his hands up in the air proudly holding a baton. He begins to wave them frantically back and forth mimicking his father and the way he directs the operas.

Christine smiles and hugs her little boy.

Since the day that she choose phantom a lot had happened. Her and phantom had gotten married and obviously had a little boy who was now almost 3. Christine introduced her "angel of music" to the opera. At first everyone was a little timid to the phantom, after all, he had caused a lot of destruction. He explained himself, introduced himself and played for everyone a new opera he wrote. They all immediately loved it and began to rehearse it. It was now the most sought after opera to see. Everyone was like a family now, the past 3 years had treated them all very well. The theater was thriving and so were the people in it. Including phantom.

Phantom had never felt so happy, he had a beautiful wife, an adorable son, and a whole family within his opera, who all loved and adored him now, and his music. Things were going great for him, he had a whole new life and he couldn't believe it. He was a changed man.

One day everyone was sitting around practicing a new song that phantom had written, he was standing there directing, adoring the beautiful voices singing to him. All of a sudden he heard the theater doors open, knowing very well he locked them earlier that day. He turned around to see Raoul standing there with a beautiful young woman at his side.

"Raoul!" Christine yells and stands up from her chair. Phantom whips around and looks at her, they make eye contact and she just gives him a soft reassuring smile. He still feels uneasy.

Raoul begins to make his way to the stage, he proceeds with a presence that makes anyone feel as though they aren't good enough to be in. This young woman floats gracefully next to him as if she's perfectly in sync with every move his body makes.

Everyone gets up and runs to him excitedly, he begins hugging and embracing them all. Everyone in the theater loved him, which made the transition harder for phantom. The crowd around him splits and Christine begins to make her way towards him. Phantom feels as though he might faint, he grips the piano behind him.

"Raoul" Christine whispers as she touches his face.

"Christine, my love, it has been a while." He says to her and grips her hand on his face.

Phantom sits down, he doesn't have the strength to stand anymore.

Christine and Raoul share a warm embrace and then pull away, little John runs up and pulls on his mommys dress. She introduces her little boy and Raoul scoops him up and says "well hello there young man!"

"I like this man, mommy!" little john says. Everyone laughs at his comment except phantom, who is stone cold at this point.

He musters up his strength, stands up and walks over to Raoul.

Christine grabs john and moves out of the way.

Raoul and phantom line up perfectly face to face.

"Nice to see you." Phantom says coldly.

"Nice to see you as well, Phantom" Raoul of course says with a radiant smile.

They exchange a firm handshake, much different than the one they exchanged the day he left.

Everyone standing around can feel the tension in the air, no one knows what to do so they all wait for the handshake to be over, it seems as though neither wanted to be the weaker link and let go first.

Christine breaks the silence "how about the four of us go into phantoms office and talk!"

The men nod their heads and follow her into the office.

"Well, why don't you introduce your lovely lady over here?" Christine asks as everyone begins to grab their seats.

Raoul grabs the girls hand and kisses it, "this is the ever lovely Anette, she came to me a few months ago looking for a place to sing. She used to be the star of all of the operas in Russia, but wanted something new, so she found me."

"So then why are you here?" phantom asks.

"Well, it seems as though you would be able to help me find a place for her here in your opera I'm sure?" Raoul gives an inquisitive look to phantom and Christine.

Everyone knows it is extremely difficult to make it into their opera cast. They have the top performers from all over the world with them already. Plus phantom wasn't exactly open to letting someone from Raoul's arms into the cast, he knew he would be around way more if he were to let this young Russian girl in. he had to admit she was beautiful and would be a good presence on stage, but he just wasn't sure. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Christine's voice.

"Well why don't we hear her sing a bit? Then we can discuss it later."

The young girl shakes her head in agreement and they all walk out to the piano, Raoul sits down at the bench, which makes phantom furious because after all, that was his spot. He begins to play.

The girl lifts her head for the first time since walking into the theater, she has soft round cheeks that were quite rosy, loose auburn curls, full red lips, and her face was rather pale, it was almost as if she were a porcelain doll. She was stunning.

The girl gives a soft smile then opens her mouth to sing.

The sound that came out was remarkable. Everyone was stunned, they had never heard anything like this.

Christine began to rock back and forth uneasily. For she had always been the best, the phantom had always wrote for her, she began to worry the phantom would want to write for this girl now. She had to admit this girl was amazing, but she wasn't sure if she wanted her here anymore.

The girl finished and everyone gathered around her chattering excitedly asking her question after question.

Christine grabbed Raoul and Phantom by the collars and dragged them to the office.

"I do not want this girl here, I don't want her here, get her out of my theater right now!" Christine was now yelling, and she never yelled.

Just as phantom was about to say something they heard a giant shatter outside the door and screams of terror.

The three of them run out to the stage, to see the chandelier shattered on the ground, and the young Russian girl was gone.


End file.
